enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Man in the Hills
The Man in the Hills is a Sudrian landmark inspired by old Sudrian legend. History The Man in the Hills is supposedly a man dressed all in white who roams the hills of the Skarloey Railway area, but no one has ever seen him. A chalk drawing of him has been drawn on the hillside on a rock beside the line. The original design was found at Green Hills Junction, but recently, according to Mighty Mac, they are starting to appear in other places, such as the short valley stretch to Crovan's Gate Mine, and the Transfer Yards. This seems to have attracted the attention of many parties, in particular Sir Frederick Aura, who believes that the markings have a connection to a shepherd who is in possession of a desired mysterious lamp. In his attempt to draw out this shepherd and obtain the lamp, Aura hired two grunts to investigate one of the areas where a marking was present. However, the two's plan of detonation, assumed to be untraceable, drew too much attention due to BoCo and Samson being near the area, which prompted an investigation by the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and the Ministry of Defense, whom were able to determine that the landslide caused by the detonation was deliberate, prompting Aura to have the two men silenced. The markings are actually carved into the rocks by the lamp, but unfortunately for the shepherd owning the lamp, the creation of the most recent marking caused him to dangle off of the bridge that Culdee had fallen off of a few months ago. He was rescued by said engine and Catherine, but had to drop his lamp in order to do so. The lamp thus came into the ownership of the Pack after Oliver dug it up. Locations * Green Hills Junction (originally) * Between Crovan's Gate Mine and The Transfer Yards * High Peak Marshaling Yard * Poll-ny-Chrink Appearances *'Season 3:' **Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills **Culdee Fell **Derek and the Two Faced Engines (seen as a person) **Chivalry is Dead *'Web Clips:' Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! Gallery Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Belle Flynn.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills BoCo's crash aftermath.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills BoCo's crash.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills The Saxophone Player.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills the rocket.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills BoCo's derailment.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills BoCo's dynamite run.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills dynamite light.jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Flynn.jpg Lovefray&RedKnightSBATMINH.jpg Lamp in Hand.jpeg ShepherdManintheHills.jpg Murdoch, Alaric, and Eric at the High Peak Marshaling Yard.jpg Culdee rescue man in the hills.jpg Rescue Party.jpeg Lamp Man in the Hills.jpeg The_Man_in_the_hills_as_person.png|The Man in the Hills as a person. Title screen prophecy .jpg Yong Bao yeah.jpg Rusty Stepney Main in da hills.PNG Category:Locations Category:Skarloey Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Main Line Category:Crovan's Gate